Carrot Salad
by LINtmnt
Summary: Usagi has finally come. Leonardo hasn't seen the ronin for a long time. Some things have changed, others remained the same... What is the rabbit not telling Leo? What horrible secrets lurk inside his heart? (Pairing: Leonardo-Miyamoto Usagi)
1. Chapter 1

Perfection!

His movements were flawless! So graceful. So beautiful. The sway of his body simply mesmerizing.

Bare feet made focused and precise steps on the tatami. Strong legs inside the hakama bottoms moved slowly in strict, light, continuous motions. Snowy white torso exposed, the muscles dancing underneath the beautiful white fur. Brawny arms holding the katana, produced perfect, clean, beautiful strikes. It almost seemed like he was dancing.

Leonardo caught himself staring, while Usagi worked his warm up, concentrated and absolutely focused. The two swordsmen were about to have a sparring session this morning, and Leo, in spite of himself being a teensy bit late, walked on the rabbit a few minutes ago warming up alone in the dojo.

The ronin, stealing a single glance at the turtle, couldn't resist a self indulgent smirk. Leonardo was literally devouring him with his eyes. Usagi made a few more steps and finished his katas abruptly, slowly turning toward the turtle to greet him: "Ohayo gozaimasu, kame-san!" He carefully set his katana aside.

"Morning…" Leo's voice cut off inside his throat, his tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth.

The rabbit smiled seductively, slowly approaching Leonardo: "Sleep in today..? Did something keep you up last night?" And Leo swallowed hard, remembering last night's events vividly in his mind...

* * *

At the very moment the door was securely shut behind the rabbit's back, Leonardo quit pretending to be asleep and leaped out from his bed. He caught Usagi by his Hakama and pulled him close, pressing the ronin between his plastron and the door. No explanation needed: blue sparkly eyes locked on dark almost completely black, unblinking, supercilious stare. Two faces so close - two breaths intertwined.

"Sneaky bunny..." Leonardo's rather impudent whisper shattered the stillness of the room.

"It is absolutely impossible to sneak upon you, kame! We both know that..." - was the arrogant answer.

Leo snickered softly as he carefully slid his fingers into the folds of Usagi's clothing, untying the uwa-obi with quick and thorough movements of his strong hands. He slowly pulled aside the two crisscrossing sides of the top, revealing white fluffy chest underneath, which was moving up and down slightly faster than needed, betraying the supposedly controlled state and letting on the building desire.

Diligently stripping his lover one layer at a time, Leonardo kept looking straight into Usagi's eyes. The rabbit didn't move, permitting the game to go on and only slightly twitching his whiskers from time to time, his shaggy pinkish nose constantly moving as he inhaled the familiar long-desired scent.

Leonardo was very slow and thorough. He wanted it to be perfect. The longer the wait, the better the outcome. When the upper part of Usagi's clothing was finally scattered to the floor, leaving the ronin's snow-white torso exposed and at Leonardo's absolute disposal, the turtle's three-fingered palm sunk into the welcoming soft fur. A single hardly audible sigh of pleasure escaped the rabbit's lips and his eyes closed on their own, unable to resist anymore.

"Leonardo!"

Usagi pronounced his name so sensually and seductively that the poor turtle felt his abdomen wavering in anticipation of what was to come. While sliding his hand up the fluffy torso and rumpling the white fur on the way, he pushed his other hand behind the rabbit's back and taking a hold of his pelvis pulled it towards his own, locking them together. He exhaled enjoying the physical closeness and the exciting tremble of his lover's body under his touch.

The rabbit's heart skipped a beat each and every time his fur was stirred, as if involuntarily, by strong green hands. He was becoming more and more impatient. It took almost all of his willpower to control himself. Usagi longed for his lover to touch him, stir his fur, make him... feel... Years of grueling training and innumerable battles and rivalries - and there he was an established warrior, an honorable man unable to bring himself to restriction when it came to this young beautiful turtle. Leonardo was his vulnerability - his absolute weakness point! His Achilles' heel, if you will.

Leo buried his face underneath Usagi's chin and blew hot air into the beautiful snowy fluffiness, causing the rabbit to toss his head backwards, as his long ears tickled the turtle's hand embracing his lower back.

"Nnggghhhhhh!" - Usagi breathed out unable to hold it in, "Anata..."

Leonardo heard the word spoken clearly into the silence of the room, feeling the vibrations of his lover's voice through his own lips.

"I've been waiting... so long!" Leo's voice broke off, as he blow-trailed his way up the furry neck.

"Then let there be no more waiting!" Usagi pulled Leo's face up to his, "I am here now..."

Their tongues met, and Usagi's hands finally traveled along the delicate skin on the sides of Leonardo's body between the shell and the carapace, making the turtle squirm and moan in pleasure...

* * *

Usagi lay perfectly still, unwilling to disturb his lover's sweet slumber after the long-awaited moments of closeness they've just shared. His furry cheek pressed to the hard chest-plates, the long beautiful ears resting on the side of the green face, lovingly tickling, the rabbit shut his eyes and listened to the slow and even breathing, the beating of his sole-mate's heart.

Everything was still in the room, but the ronin's mind was hard at work...

 _Leonardo is so young. He has so much to learn of life yet._

 _Even after all he's been through, he managed not to lose his pure innate compassion, his never-ending electrifying liveliness and unbelievable capacity for personal radiance._

 _How can I break his heart now, at this period of his life, when he is so delicately naïve to believe in internal absolute kind of love..?!_

 _Am I a fool to fall for such an obvious trap? - young heart, full of love to give away… Am I taking advantage of this precious heart's primary longing?_

 _He's thriving now, shining like the brightest star in the sky! His eyes light up like two volcanos filled with blue fire and ready to burst any time. His body explodes with energy, pulsing with unbelievable amounts of desire. He's got so much greatness in him, he doesn't even know the half of it - what he is capable of._

 _Every time I look into his eyes I see my future, my oceanic doom! Is this my end? Is this what salivation feels like?_

Leonardo's breathing rhythm changed, as the turtle was gradually waking up stretching out and pulling Usagi's embracing hands (and ears) apart, scattering the ronin's disturbing thoughts. For now...

"Ohayo!" The ronin traced a finger on Leonardo's cheek. The sleepy turtle yawned and blinked. Then realizing that it wasn't a dream after all (he was just so used to having those), he happily pulled Usagi closer, burring his face into the white inviting fur and wondering whether the ronin even imagined how happy he made him feel and how much he didn't want this to end. Ever...


	2. Chapter 2

"...baka no kame!" - murmured Usagi under his breath.

Leonardo licked his lips, braking into a satisfactory self-involved little grin. Sliding his fingers along the length of soft fluffy ears, appreciating their warmth and feeling their lightsome gracefulness, their unique structure, the turtle sighed prolongedly unable to wipe the smile off the face. Even after all those years they've known each other, and all that they've been through together and apart, Usagi unquestionably remained the eternal teacher and Leonardo - the student. Fearless was unable to resist the snowy fluff of the intoxicating enigma which was so appealing to him, losing himself in the infinite greatness of that radiant whiteness again and again. Like the inexperienced teenager he was many years ago when he first met the honorable rabbit, his mind levitated somewhere between heaven and earth, and his body dictated a specific pattern, yearning, longing, irrepressibly willing... No matter the amount of skill or excellency he achieved through scrupulous training and immeasurable practical experience, nothing could disrupt the naturally acquired hierarchy between them, like an inevitable instinct. Not that Leo ever wanted it to change. He would always and forever look up to Usagi, adore him, do whatever it takes, struggle to make him feel satisfied and happy.

Fine, white, woolly softness completely absorbed the contrasting roughness of Leo's body, surrounding and embracing, enveloping and separating the turtle from the world outside the rabbit's unbelievable radiance. In a continuous motion, as if in a trance, Leo's fingers kept stroking the beautiful fur on his snowy white nape, as the furry long-eared head rested upon hard chest-plates. Usagi's eyes were shut, but from time to time he'd squint in the direction of blue shiny lovesick stare, like a pampered cat enjoying caressing hands, knowing perfectly well who was in charge. Quintessentially, nothing existed for Leonardo at these rare moments of blinded ecstatic happiness. Every time he was lucky enough to find himself around the brave rabbit, everything else around him would simply lose color. Enclosed in his lover's radiance, he was not the leader, nor the brother, nor the prodigy student... not anything… there was absolutely nothing in this entire universe except the long-eared, honorable ronin and his soft inviting furriness. And all Leo could see, all he could understand and comprehend... all he could essentially accept, would indisputably become dependent on their intimate closeness, that quiet unique wordless understanding he shared with his handsome snow-white soul-mate.

"I knew it would sound haughty to you..." Leonardo's voice sounded pacified beyond recognition.

Usagi smirked, raising his head slightly to steal another look at Leo's face: "Well, I did promise... I gave you my word, kame!" His voice was full of pride, but also sounded a bit saucy.

Leo blinked, disregarding the specific choice of tone in his mate's voice, his heart swelling at the way Usagi would call him "kame" (turtle in Japanese). Then locking his eyes on the pair of dark mysterious wells of mischief in the rabbit's pupils, he lovingly trailed his palm along the soft white spine and said: "You've certainly kept it… several times..."

The rabbit smirked again, playfully tracing the bridges between Leo's chest-plates with his clawed finger, the fluffy lump of his tail wagging back and forth in exciting suspense of the turtle's next move, new strategy. Leonardo didn't fail to notice that, gently taking a hold of this lovely fluffy part of Usagi's body and intently caressing it with his fingers, recollecting how much time it took the ronin to feel comfortable enough around him to allow such latitude (- it's considered an absolute insolence in Usagi's world to even think about touching the tail of an honorable samurai).

The rabbit reacted to Leonardo's jaunty playful handling of his most sacred body part, in a semi-audible short moan. Stretching along their love-nest, he reached for Leo's face, and barely touching green lips, he twirled his whiskers, teasingly titillating the turtle: "Nonetheless... I see you are not satisfied yet, kame!?"

Leo cupped Usagi's face with his spare hand, softly fingering the remains of the old scar above his left eye, then brushing his lips along it, nuzzling and inhaling his lover's scent, he pronounced dreamily: "I will never have quite enough of you!"

"In that case, I suggest you at least **try** to achieve your goal! Or, are you ready to give up..?" Usagi used his teasing tone again, "Are you not fit enough? Do you even possess the required strength, kame? The ability to satis..." He couldn't finish, arching his back, the unsaid words caught up in his throat, unable to hold in the groan of sudden deep arousal. Leonardo's half-shut eyes focused on the rabbit's immediate change of expression, as his hand was hard at work at the lower part of the furry white back.

"Skillfully put, kame..." Whispered the rabbit before their lips met in a lustful kiss.

While Leo's fingers masterfully pulled and teased, stroking the core of Usagi's tail, the rabbit, unwilling to remain indebted, counterattacked, stroking around and about Leo's thighs. And shortly Leonardo involuntarily clutched his teeth at the sudden sensation around his own tail. He immediately let it out, unable to restrain himself. Sinking both hands into the fur on his lover's lower back, grabbing and pulling, he pinned their bodies together, groaning open-heartedly as the ronin energetically worked on the newly inspired and fully exposed length of his turtlehood.

Ending the kiss and permitting a breath of air, Usagi admiringly watched Leo's arousal: his mouth slightly open and a concentrated expression on his flushed face. Overlooking his triumph over the turtle, he let go. Leonardo was absolutely defeated, brought to a point of no return. Again... The rabbit observed his prey unmistakably enjoying the sight, like a victorious conqueror overlooking his worshiping subjects and newly obtained lands. But turned out to be blinded by his own possessions, because in the heist of it all he forgot about his own tail still completely being in turtle's disposal. Coming to his senses and realizing that little glitch, Leonardo went for the win, and attacked again with no mercy. So suddenly stricken, the rabbit gulped for air, as his erection came to meet and greet that rebellious green hold. Totally vanquished, he needed to secure the remaining territories, therefore he leaned in, biting chunks of green neck and rubbing against the rigid chest, furry fingers stubbornly getting a hold of both their pulsing organs.

Quickly obtaining a mutual pace, both warriors fell completely lost into the sensations of harmonious response of their bodies, ecstatic blue fire meeting voluptuous dark gaze, succumbing to particularly pleasurable handiwork of the experienced swordsman...

* * *

"Hamato Leonardo…"

"Uh oh, full name? What did I do?" Leo's sarcastic smile faded away when he looked into Usagi's eyes, "What's wrong?"

"My love…" Usagi took possession of Leo's hands, massaging them softly and lovingly, "My dear Leonardo..." He paused acquiring the right words: "There is no easy way to say this…" He hesitated again, but figured there was no reason to beat around the bush, "The reason for my present visit is... is to say goodbye, my love…"

Almost unseen, a nervous tiny vein popped out and pulsed in Leo's neck as his heart sank. He tried to keep a tranquil calm face, but the enormous fright projected inside his eyes betrayed him completely in the struggle to make sense of Usagi's horrifying statement: didn't the ronin love him anymore? Perhaps he hurt him in some way, dishonored or disrespected..?! How could Usagi say something like that in such a relaxed and natural way?! And what did he mean exactly?"

Usagi watched the turtle's inner struggle for several moments, then unable to take it anymore he sighed desperately and lowered his face towards their joined hands (Leo's were trembling almost imperceptibly). The rabbit pressed his lips onto the green skin, clinging to it and inhaling its familiar scent, "It was not my intention to cause you any pain... nor startle you in any way, my love! I am sorry if I did..." He spoke softly and without raising his head, remaining in his current position - bent down in a solemn bow, holding their hands together.

Leonardo didn't utter a word. Slowly his mind cleared from the sudden confusion, obtaining an unbearable burden instead. He knew this day may come...

It was well known that Usagi had been an honored samurai before he lost his master and became the ronin he is today. That said, the Japanese warrior code of Bushido (the way of the warrior) required the samurai to follow his master in death and commit Seppuku (a ritual suicide). Finding himself in a difficult situation, Usagi had to make a quick decision: whether to go on defending his master's body at the midst of a bloody battle, or to honor him by committing the required suicide. During this historic bloody battle, he chose the former, respecting his Daimiyo's venerable memory and thus leaving a certain stain upon his own honor as a ronin who did not follow his master in death... Leonardo knew all of that perfectly well, even though they never particularly spoke about it, still he always feared that it was only a matter of time before...

Oh, shell... Is that what Usagi meant by 'goodbye'? Is that what he was trying to tell him? Leonardo was beginning to realize the delicate situation he'd put himself in when he chose to tie his own fate with that of the brave rabbit...

"Usagi!" Leo's voice throbbed as he raised his hands to bring his lover's face up to his own, gazing deep into his eyes: "No!"

The rabbit flusteredly stared into the pair of darkening blue wells of doom, absorbing his every move and every breath. He felt as if he was drowning, the huge tsunami awakened in Leonardo's pained eyes threatening to take him into the deep waters of his soul and be buried there forever. This must be the hardest thing he ever needed to do – saying farewell to Leonardo. What cruel fate has brought him this incredibly amazing gift of love to such an unbelievably beautiful, venerable and noble being as Leonardo!? He (Usagi) must be cursed! How could anyone say goodbye to this face, to these eyes, hands, lips... Usagi wished he could simply dive in and be swept away by the storm occurring in his lover's eyes, imagining how he'd have his last breath and would forever become a part of Leonardo. He pulled up, settling in his lover's lap, facing him, caressing green bulky shoulders.

Leo placed his shaking hands around Usagi, pressing and pinning the fluffy body onto his chest-plates, inevitably crushing the snowy fur: "NO!" - he solemnly repeated, "Usagi, I can't let you do this!"

Unseen by Leonardo, the ronin's expression showed reticence mixed with enormous pain: "I am sorry, Leonardo! But my decision cannot be altered... You must understand..."

"But…" Leo simply couldn't grasp the reality in which Usagi was no more: "Be reasonable!" His voice quivered, betraying his usually relentless tone.

White furry fingers caressed the side of green face, rabbit's voice soft and tranquil: "That is precisely what I am doing!"

"No… no!" Leonardo's expression lost its pretentious provisional peacefulness: "NO! Usagi! What can I do to change your mind? Tell me!" Leo clung to the white soft fur like it was the last thing he'd ever do, his muscular arms holding the rabbit in place: " **I am never letting you go**!" He pronounced each word separately, taking his time in between every single syllable: "If you go... I come with you!"

His broken voice and pleading gaze scattered the remaining peaces of Usagi's heart to myriad tiny smithereens, but collecting him self the best he could, the rabbit said: "It is not your fight, my love! Nor your fault! It is not about you... " He carefully removed Leo's embracing hands, slowly standing up.

Leonardo was crushed! This was everything he was afraid of - Usagi rejecting their perfectly nurtured seemingly unbreakable piece of happiness. His heart and soul were in total turmoil. The pain was worse than he'd ever had to bear, the ground disintegrating under his feet like sand through widely spread fingers.

"I love you! I can't just let you go, Usagi! Do you understand?!"

Usagi's wide open eyes stared into the distance, somewhere far away. He was silent for longer than Leo could bear, but suddenly his long ears twitched when he absently pronounced: "I have a son!"

Turtle's expression of doom turned into immediate mixture of surprise and unquestionable astonishment: "A... a son..?" He paused to take his time and digest the sudden uncalled-for statement, "What..? When?" Leo struggled to push his personal tragedy aside, ready to take anything the rabbit would find in his heart to unleash upon him.

Usagi smiled reservedly, appreciating his lover's strong spirit and fearless nature he's always admired so much: "His name is Jotaro..." Maybe this would be enough to take his mind... "I myself did not know of Jotaro's existence for years!" - continued the rabbit, "His mother..." He shrugged awkwardly and his pink nose quivered a little: "She was my first love…The timing was all wrong, as I just took a position to serve my lord!" Even though this might make things even more confusing for Leonardo, he kept going anyway: "... he does not know I am his father!" Usagi let out a long heavy sigh and pulling himself together, came over to the completely astonished turtle: "The reason I'm telling you about him now, Leonardo is... I want Jotaro to study under you! He has so much potential!" Leo couldn't suppress a miserable smile unwillingly creeping onto his face as he saw Usagi's suddenly proud gaze, "He is strong and determined, he has what it takes to become great... really great warrior, just like you, my love!" Usagi placed both hands on each of Leo's shoulders, glancing at his face from above, as Leo was still sitting unable to move in the same position as before, "You are the only one I can entrust my son to! Because I believe in you with all my heart!"

Leo held back the tears that threatened to roll down his face at any minute, struggling to locate his inner zen practiced for so many years but now seemingly lost forever... Usagi cupped his face between his furry palms and smiled at him, his eyes filled with love and pain. Leonardo blinked away the tears and embracing the rabbit's legs, pulled him closer, gluing his face into the rabbit's lower stomach, clinging to him as if his life depended on it. And it did! At least that's what it felt like...

"But... don't you want your son to become a respectful samurai?" - squeezed the poor turtle, struggling to gain some sort of control over the horrible mess of feelings, "I am a ninja! A ninja will always be a foe of the samurai..."

Usagi gently pulled, cutting Leo short and enticing him to look into his eyes again. He lowered his head and softly kissed the turtle's lips, silently petting his bald green head. The turtle didn't oppose the touch and the caress, but his body gave away his inner state, "You're shaking?" – Usagi whispered, as his own heart threatened to explode. He pulled Leo closer into a tight embrace, whispering into his ear words of short-lived pacification: "I'm here! I'm still here… not going yet… It's alright, my love..."


	3. Chapter 3

Frequently the outer picture appears distorted, especially when we really want something very badly… even though it is inconceivable…

* * *

Leonardo moved his neck, hardened from sleeping in a fixed spooning position, then slowly rolled out of bed and pushed his hands behind his shell, down toward the lower ridges, swaying his body from side to side, puling and flexing, widening and stretching his awakening muscles.

Secretly observing his lover, Usagi smiled between the sheets and felt his heart swelling in his chest, remembering last night's conversation. He watched on and on, immovable, professedly drawn to the masterful movements of the green taut muscles and their seductive flexing and stretching. The emotional turmoil the ronin was going through was bitter sweet, his common sense strongly disagreeing with the most intimate desires of his heart. Notwithstanding, one thing was undeniably obvious to him: nothing could stop him, not in this world, nor in any other, from doing the right honorable thing…

* * *

"Enter, my friend"

Long ears neatly placed behind his nape, Usagi quietly opened the door. He was wearing his regular (for this world, of course) blue hoodie and a pair of outworn khaki shorts, cut above the knee. An unusual attire for an honorable samurai indeed, especially standing out now that he was surrounded by mostly Japanese traditional setting in Hamato Sensei's privet quarters.

Strong scent of incense imbibed in the air was the first thing the rabbit's delicate nose indulged. Several candles were scattered around the floor, their flames gleaming in the dark. Splinter was sitting in a lotus position on tatami in the very middle. His whiskers trembling scarcely and his wise eyes wittily smiling at his visitor. With a waff-like movement of his hand, the old master welcomed the rabbit to sit opposite him. The ronin obeyed, settling in front of the respected ninjitsu master without making a sound.

"I am glad you came to see me, Miyamoto-san!" - started Splinter, as it was customary for the elder and the more experienced to open a conversation, "I can see you are getting quickly accustomed to our world and its…" He glanced at the clothes the rabbit was wearing, "ways… It is always a great pleasure to have you as our guest! I hope you find yourself comfortable at out home…"

Listening with resignation, Usagi remained silent, darting his gaze toward the old rat. The energy in the room shifted and his long white ears slowly crept up. The never spoken words between the two respected warriors floated in the air, like dry autumn leaves drifting on the surface of a lake and never destined to sink into its depths.

"But, that is not why you are here, is it?" The wise rat continued, fixing his eyes on the ronin, perhaps awaiting a response, perhaps simply judging, either way he didn't wait for an answer: "Strange apparitions have been visiting me lately… Very, very strange… Something is not right, Miyamoto-san! Do you not agree? I believe someone… or perhaps something is trying to make a contact... from somewhere far away from here…"

That announcement caught ronin's full attention without fail. Yet it was evident from the intricate expression on his furry white face and the troubled sparkle of his dark unblinking stare, that some other thoughts resided in his head, "Hamato-san!" - he suddenly cut in, not so typically. And Splinter, although a little perplexed at this seemingly unintended disrespect, permitted the troubled samurai to go on. "It is long overdue. I should have come to you earlier…" Usagi lowered his head in a humble short bow: "Moshiwake arimasen!"

"That does not matter!" Ninjitsu master kept looking straight into the ronin's eyes. The rabbit withstood that powerful puissant stare until the rat eventually indulgently looked away, "I trust your judgment, Miyamoto-san! I am assured your heart is pure!" Splinter's voice became softer and his gaze less strict, "Leonardo is highly fond of you! And…" His whiskers twitched, above his suddenly smiling lips, "...my eldest son often knows what is good for him!"

Usagi felt a certain part of tension leaving his body, relieving him from the lately acquired troublesome musings relating Splinter's fatherly approval. But his heart was filled with pain and distress, and his soul was not at all at ease.

"Hamato-san!" He repeated, "I have come to you seeking advise! As well as... to ask for your forgiveness!"

The old rat raised a bushy eyebrow, meticulously observing the warrior rabbit. The conversation was evidently not going in the direction he anticipated.

"I haven't been completely honest with you… about my intentions..." - continued Usagi, "My life choices have thrown many challenges, adversities and hardships at me. And more often than not, the situations and the circumstances were not in my favor. But I am fortunate!" The rabbit gazed at Splinter out of the corner of his eye, "Here, in your home, I have found a sanctuary... a shelter even from my inner demons... You are not wrong, I come here in great joy. And every time I am in this world, my existence becomes a little... more tolerable!" The old master's expression was inconclusive, so the ronin took a long breath and continued: "Moreover, your senses have not failed you, Wise One! My current visit is not like others before it. Something is happening. It involves your family! It involves Leonardo!"

"Leonardo?" The relatively positive milieu that has already formed in the room, suddenly burst like a flash of fireworks. Old rat drilled the ronin with his eyes. He knew it. He sensed it. He figured something peculiar was about to happen soon. And now this rabbit samurai, his family's old ally, this arrogant visitor from another world… is suggesting ... what is it that he is actually suggesting about his eldest son... "What are you talking about? What knowledge do you possess?"

Every bone in Usagi's body wanted to shout it out so that not only Splinter would hear, but everybody, the whole lair, the whole world! But he couldn't! The uncovering of the secret, the vilification of the mystery must not take place. It would put in danger the whole plan. Usagi pulled himself together and, controlling his faltering voice, explained: "I agree with your uneasiness, but you must understand, I am doing everything in my power to insure Leonardo's safety! All of my intentions are directed in providing the most appropriate solution…"

" _Shizukani_!" Usagi's words were violently cut off by a throaty whisper with undeniable notes of warning, as Splinter's graying fingers clutched the tatami underneath, "That is enough!"

Even though his immediate focus was fixated on his own two palms, resting on top of his furry knees, Usagi could easily sense the stern gaze directed at him. He raised his eyes, not without difficulty. This time the old master's eyes were openly and resolutely… accusing him! Usagi watched Splinter - one of the greatest ninjitsu masters he knew, old and wise, highly experienced and absolutely accountable … his friend and ally… his lover's father… with so much pain in his yes, and so much anger! The rabbit patiently allowed the respected rat to gather his spirits before finally asking, his humbly hushed voice almost imperceptible: "Has Leonardo mentioned something..?"

"NO! He is very much respectful toward you! Perhaps… hopelessly in vain…" The tips of Splinter's ears dangerously twitched, "However, father's heart cannot remain blind to his son's turmoil!" Small dark dots of the rat's eyes dangerously flashed in the dimmed lighting of the room, "Leonardo suffers for you!" Little by little, blind rage was once again taking over the father's concern, "He torments himself because of YOU!" Bit by bit controlling his disposition and relaxing the muscles in his arms, Splinter was gradually taking over his enraging parent instincts. He consciously let go of the tatami, returning to his usual self: moderate, tranquil, reasonable, "What is it that you're not telling me, Miyamoto-san?"

Usagi's ears impulsively flattened, clinging to his back, and his upper lip jumped in irritation: "I love Leonardo!" Splinter's posture did not change, but he glanced at the rabbit in a different vitality, as the ronin nervously went on, defending his honor: "My life is not as sacred to me, as your son's happiness! I will gladly give my life for him! And my intention is to do precisely that!" He paused, searching the rat's face for understanding and trust, "I will stand next to Leonardo through thick and thin, fire and water, life and death!" He shut his eyes, unable to hold in the tears of frustration threatening to break out, "...but future is the only one to decide our fate…"

Deadly silence, which eventually fell upon the room, was brutally finalized by Splinter's carefully articulated response, letting Usagi know (and be amazed) just how much the wise old rat was able to conclude using his senses alone, without knowing any actual facts.

"Seppuku is NOT a solution!" – hoarsely, through clenched teeth snarled Splinter, "Blabbering of love... of life and death... FOOL! You will destroy him, can you not see?!"

The candid dismay in Splinter's gaze was unbearable. And even such a long-term wanderer and wholesome warrior as life-experienced as Usagi was brutally taken aback by the distress in those pleading fatherly eyes. The rabbit covered his face with his palms in order not to see the father's pain. He knew of such pain. It was too close to his own heart.

* * *

Firmly positioning his legs on the dojo floor while throwing the upper part of his body downward and hugging his knees with his arms, Leonardo was trying to clear his mind. Folding and unfolding, he breathed in and out, attentively listening inwards, concentrating on the compound melody produced by his strung muscles. Head downwards toward his thoroughly rooted feet on the floor, the turtle particularly felt the soft pleasant pain in his tense limbs.

 _Usagi's been here for such a short time, and already_ _I can_ _feel_ _my_ _body acting so very differently…_

Half an hour later, practicing his reverse breathing, Leonardo concentrated on the energy flowing through his body. He was in deep concentration. Almost able to reach the meditating stage on the level of his father (which has always been his goal) in the recent years, drove him to push harder and harder to try and at long last achieve that unattainable goal. But it seemed like every time he got close enough, there would be something preventing him from reaching that goal…

 _ _Usag__ _ _i… what are you planning?__ _ _Why won't you tel me?!__

His troubled mind kept bringing him back to his beloved ronin, unable to permit even a slightest moment of rest. The situation with Casey and the Foot was not doing him any good either, only enhancing his stress levels.

 _ _Maybe it's my infinite punishment for being the oldest, someone whom my__ _ _family__ _ _need__ _ _s__ _ _for support and occasional advise, someone to always be there for them no matter what!__

Sure! He was glad to be the leader, a supporting mainstay for his family… But who could remain focused in circumstances like these?!

"Leo..?" Mikey's hushed voice came from the direction of the entrance to the dojo.

 _ _Concentrate! Don't leap out of it… He might give up and go away… I'm so close…__

"Um, Leo, can you hear me?"

 _ _Arrhhhhggg__

"Yes, Mike?" Leonardo opened his eyes only to get stunned by his baby-brother's physiognomy being mere inches away from his own face.

"Hi, Leo!" Michelangelo's cheeky, freckled, green face broke into a wide smile.

Leo let out the caught up breath in his throat, put away all the troubling thoughts about his handsome warrior rabbit, and curving his lips, looked at his brother: "What's up, Mikey?"

"Did I interrupt you.. again..? Um, I mean, sorry..."

Leo's slightly tense but overall patient expression changed into an impatient one: "Mikey, did you want something?" – he asked, exhaustedly arching his back, his strained muscles screaming for help.

Michaelangelo leaned even closer and embraced his big brother in the warmest, sweetest hug. Astonished, Leonardo returned the hug and cautiously asked: "Everything alright, Mike?"

"Most excellent!" – fired the youngest turtle: "Seems like you need some kneading, though, bro!" Turning the hug around, he crushed Leo's shoulders in masterful massaging skills instead.

"Michelangelo!" Leo grabbed his brother's hands and separated them from his shoulders, worriedly frowning, "Is everything alright?"

Michelangelo made the most innocent of expressions, then settled in front of Leonardo on the tatami: "Can't li'l bro naturally want to spend some quality time with his big, awesome, the bestest in the world, favorite brother?!"

Mikey's enormous toothy smile, shining from ear to ear, was too much to bear even for Fearless Leader. Leo softened his frown, then exhaling sharply he figured he would not be able to return to his earlier achieved stage of concentration and something that was supposed to resemble inner peace. At least not with all that's been going on in the lair lately. So he patiently stared into Mike's eyes, ready for whatever his imaginative dreamer of a brother might throw at him this time.

Mike blinked for several moments, a picture of pure naive gullibleness and innocence, and then lowering his gaze toward his legs folded on the floor in a lotus position, he softly said: "Leo, I wanted to ask you something... it's... um... well, I actually need your help with... this sort of an embarrassing thing..."

Leo raised his brow intrigued, continuously staring at his youngest brother: "Sure, Mike, what is it?"

Mike hesitated for a bit and awkwardly scratching his nape said: "I keep having this dream… and it's sorta not the most decent one, if you know what I mean…"


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't see a reason for worry, Mike. It all sounds harmless enough… eh, a bit strange perhaps, but still minor…" Leonardo was restraining himself from lashing at his youngest brother for disturbing his meditation session with such a diminutive thing as a silly dream. He couldn't believe Michelangelo came to him with this nonsense at a time like this. When their family was in danger. When his (Leo's) only focus as a leader should be in providing and reassuring their safety, not listening to his brother's flashes of imagination…

"But Leo!"

"Get it out of your head, Mikey! We have more crucial things to deal with at the moment!"

"I'm not just… playing around, okay?" The youngest turtle wasn't ready to give up: "It felt weird! It felt.." He pleadingly searched the blue ocean of his brother's eyes, looking for the tiniest light of reliance, but all he saw was a storm taking over, without any chance of escape. Michelangelo sighed and turned his gaze to the floor, drooping his shoulders. A dozen of disappointed dark-green freckles on his puffy cheeks accepted his defeat, "Right… sorry to bother you, bro…" He silently stood up, "Let me know if you change your mind about that massage, 'kay?" - he smiled and turned to leave.

With an indisputable pain in his heart, Leonardo watched his baby-brother's shell, as the latter was walking away and out of the dojo. His brothers have been a constant bother to his leadership responsibilities throughout his life: always nagging, never completely complying, forever complaining… Leonardo loved them with all his heart and soul! But…

 _Why do they always have to be so thick? So unwilling, so blind, so selfish?! Could they not see the burden that rests upon my shoulders? The great obligation I need to bear… Can't they be a little more supportive, more understanding?!_

Leonardo would do anything to keep his family safe, therefore he knew loud and clear, this was not the time for play. Michelangelo's games, however important they may be for him, must be taken out of the equation for the time being. He needed to concentrate on the mission. Center his mind on the task ahead.

Leonardo closed his eyes, forcefully erasing the recent image of this nuisance from his mind.

 _Relax and Focus. Breathe in… breathe out…_

"May I join you, Leonardo?"

Splinter's husky voice came so suddenly and unexpectedly, that the turtle almost jumped out of his shell. The old rat was standing on the tatami right in front of him, in the very same spot where Mikey sat just a few moments ago.

"I can see that I have startled you… " The old rat's gaze was hurriedly becoming worried: "Are you feeling alright, my son?"

"Yes, sensei!" Leo blinked, while shaking his head, "…eh, father…" – he corrected, "I'm fine. I was just thinking… uh, meditating!"

"…about the mission!" The old ninja master inserted, settling down in a lotus position beside his best student. Leo nodded and lowered his gaze, listening in submission.

"Leonardo," - began the rat. Seeing his son's uneasiness, his voice became softer: "We are in an advantage at this point. It is important to preserve the situation as such! The Foot are not aware of our location. They will not come looking for us here…" Warm bony hand softly rested on green shoulder, "Time is on our side, my son!"

"I know, father… but…" Leo's inner turmoil was not only unresolved, but fully aggravated. He couldn't find his usually naturally-obtained balance. Matters of personal nature as well as those considering the safety of the whole clan were eating at his nerves, at his heart, leaving it in pieces at the very bottom of his soul, "Everything needs to be thought through and through. Every little detail! Every bit of the upcoming strategy!" He gazed at his father with troubled apprehension, "My plan must be flawless! I can't let anything slip through my fingers. Too much is on stake!"

"You need to be more attentive to your brothers!" - as if undermining his words, said the wise rat, "…at this very troubling and confusing time they look forward to your guidance and your leadership!" His tone became more rigid: "Even though it may appear otherwise, they need you, Leonardo! And most importantly, you need them! You four are a team, and every single one is an important piece!"

"Of course…" Leo's voice sounded distant and skeptical. He looked down at his legs, intertwined on the tatami.

"... as for Usagi-san…" - added Splinter, silently, as if to himself.

At the mention of ronin's name, Leo sharply jerked his head up, meeting his father's worried expression. His pulse quickened, and for a moment his eyes gave way. Heart, working overtime, pumping blood up to his aching brain, was attempting to jump out of his chest at any given moment… as Splinter continued:

"He has taken your mind off the urgent, blurring your senses, your Daikokkan!" Long clawed fingers tightened up, squeezing green tensed shoulder, as the old wise rat slowly outlined Leonardo's deepest fears, his personal weaknesses, "You are worried about him… afraid… of what he might do! Questioning yourself whether you can trust your gut…" Omnipotent stare peered into fearful blue eyes filled with emotion, "…whether you will lose him… forever…"

The poor turtle didn't know what to think or say… this was as much embarrassing as it was triumphant in his eyes. Diving, and inevitably sinking, into his father's stare, Leonardo was trying to read into this graying furry face of wisdom. What Splinter was saying… what he knew… Leo could only describe the feeling as an incredible nausea suffocating his insides, bringing the anticipated feeling of relief right afterwards.

"Father! I…"

"My son, my beautiful son!" All of a sudden Splinter admiringly touched Leo's cheek with his palm, "I am so proud of you! You found love! And you wisely cherished it against all odds…" Leonardo couldn't believe it, there were rarely seen tears in his father's eyes, "Not everybody's fate is as fortunate as yours, Leonardo. Alas, not as tragic either!" Splinter smiled warmly, and Leonardo realized that his father was not only openly supporting, but in fact encouraging him. They have never before spoken of Usagi in such a straightforward manner. And now his father, his sensei and mentor was distinctly approving of this intricate relationship.

But tender fatherly smile quickly turned into a worried frown: "You must not let him do it, Leonardo! You must save him from himself! For both of your sakes… " Leo's shoulder was now being painfully squeezed, bony arm shaking with tension, "The honor of Junshi is admirable and important, however it is no longer his Giri! I am in no place to tell him that… You on the other hand… You can save him! Do you understand, my son?"

"Yes, father!" Leonardo felt scared. Scared of what his father was implying. Scared of what Usagi might do… Scared of what he himself might do! However, his aching heart and bursting brain were softened by this incredible feeling of closeness and insight with the old wise rat, his teacher, his only parent, the one responsible for everything he came to be. And this unexpected conversation, his father's rash words spoken in the heat of the moment didn't leave any doubt. There was no more confusion. He had to act, he had to do something to avow and protect his relationship with Usagi, to secure their future together.

Long after Splinter has left the dojo, Leo's unrestful mind was working overtime, coming up with crazy, improbable, unrealistic solutions, and immediately turning them down, then coming up with more insanity. He spent hours in the dojo that day, "meditating". And as he was already sure he was about to lose his mind, his redemption came from a place, more than familiar…

A solution may be found closer than he anticipated, as something long neglected suddenly snapped in his mind and Leonardo remembered an almost completely forgotten, almost renounced incident from his past, when he was about 18…

…

"What you saw… What you **think** you saw, Donnie, it's not… it's not like that!" Leo's voice sounded at the very edge of sanity, out of control.

"Sssorry, Leo! I… I should've knocked!" Donatello shook his head, apologetically looking at his brother: "It was absolutely my fault! Of course I couldn't have known you two were… were there at the first place… sorry, SORRY!"

"Dude…" Leo's panicked gaze drilled the brown depths of his brother's unsettled eyes: "Stop mumbling! And yes, you should've knocked!" He nervously pulled at the blue bandana, hanging loosely form his neck, "I.. I mean, who storms in like that without making sure it's unoccupied first..?! And besides, it wasn't like that! We… we were just…" He sighed, sinking into the couch at the middle of their deserted living-room, pressing his knees to his stomach, "Ah, who am I kidding?!"

The brainiac hesitated, but slowly took several steps closer towards his older brother, who was now holding his head between his hands, heavily breathing and slightly rocking from side to side.

"Leo" - he softly called, as if afraid to set a contingent explosion, "Are you…"

"Donnie, just don't!" - snapped Leonardo, drilling his brother with his eyes: "You weren't supposed to…" He cut himself short and let all the oxygen slowly out of his lungs, calming his demons.

"I saw what I saw… so what?" The genius was a little surprised at his own uncharacteristic bluntness, but went on, seeing how his sibling needed confirmation and support: "It's absolutely natural… a-and scientifically maintained… in fact, as the first, and only, mutant turtle scientist I find this fascinating… I…" But after the fulminant look Leonardo threw at him, his mouth closed as of itself and the first-mutant-turtle-scientist blinked involuntarily, biting his lip, realizing that science may not be the most suitable approach when it came to private feelings. He cautiously smiled in the most reassuring way he was capable of, putting aside the curious scientist in him and tuning onto the brotherly frequency, and seated himself beside his stressed out sibling on the couch: "Leo, it's okay…"

Leonardo sprang back a little: "You're not… disgusted?!" A pair of blue moons studied the expression of the pair of intelligent dark pools of brown, "You're… fine with this?"

Olive-green hand softly touched Leo's shoulder: "Of course I am!" A sweet reassuring smile, "There's nothing to be ashamed of…"

"Who said anything about being ashamed?!" Arrogant enraged tone and threatening flame in his brother's eyes made Donatello flinch and pull his hand away.

"Are you…" A smudge of concern in the most intelligent stare, "Are you alright? Was he… um, did he hurt you in any way, Leo?"

"NO!" This time Leonardo was the one to get a hold of his brother's shoulders, while desperately staring into his eyes: "Shell, Donnie! No! NO!"

Such unprecedented boisterousness in his brother's behavior, always fearless and always in control, never before occurred to Donatello. It was as if a new, yet undiscovered, entity has suddenly took over his brother. Leonardo's alter ego. Sitting in front of him at this moment was not the Leader - assertive and presumptuous, ready to give up his life for the greater good at any moment, but a person willing to listen to his heart, being closely familiar with a different kind of pain… not physical, but inner, the kind of pain which would make anyone vulnerable…

"I see!" The brainiac nodded, reassured. He understood. He supported.

But Leonardo, astonished by that unexpected understanding coming from his brother, felt his body tensing up anew. And feverishly looking for something to say, he distractedly shook his head, releasing his grip and letting his hands drop to his sides. The question, often floating in his mind, keeping him up at nights and frequently not allowing him to focus properly on his training, was right there on the tip of his tongue. He gazed at his intelligent brother, realizing that if anyone, **he** would be the least harsh on this issue not to mention most helpful. And then all of a sudden it just slipped out: "What's wrong with me?"

Brown eyes carefully studied the pair of blue afflicted waves of insecurity. Donatello was taken aback by that blatant openness his brother suddenly chose to approach the issue with. He readjusted his glasses to buy some time, allowing himself to decide on the proportion of the problem and thinking of the best way of handling it at the given time. Then looking straight into Leo's eyes, he said: "There's nothing wrong with you, of course… biologically speaking…"

Leonardo closed his eyes, hiding away angry tears, "What you saw… Don, **that** was not… honorable!"

"Leo, why would you think there was something wrong with what you.. eh… were doing?" There was very serious concern on the pale olive-green face, "Isn't everything functioning properly?"

"What?! Jeez, Donnie…" Even though drenched with tears, the patronage of those stormy eyes implicitly stood out.

"I'm only concerned for…"

"IT'S FINE!" Leonardo cut him off in his habitual haughty manner, "Everything is functioning perfectly fine! Alright? Drop it!"

The brainiac rolled his eyes, raising his hands in a gesture of surrender. He was only trying to help, and there it was again: Leonardo was back to his old habitual self - The Leader! As it turned out, his self pride did not allow him this kind of openness, Leo's bossy expression of arrogance looking straight into Don's face was the proof of that. But Leonardo's pupils all of a sudden lost their blue biting fire, inquiring a new transparency focusing on something at the distance. The upper part of his body unwillingly jerked up, as Donatello sensed soft movement behind his shell.

" **I** am the one to blame for all this, Donatello-san!" Long fluffy ears lay neatly arranged behind the back of a blue kimono top, flawlessly wrapped around broad impregnable chest. A proud and resolute expression upon the rabbit's white furry face was boldly turned towards the braniac: "Your brother did not do anything malign! And I was not intending to harm him in any way, I assure you of that!"

Nervous laugh escaped Donatello's lips as he looked from his brother to the ronin (unable yet to erase what he has witnessed just a few minutes ago) :"Of course not… Usagi-san! I… " He cleared his throat, "I was just telling him that it was all cool... hehe… I mean, it's no problem!" Uncomfortable tension made the brainiac turn his gaze away from the brave ronin, who in his mind was immediately accused and blamed for the whole incident, no matter how he managed to plead his innocence.

"Donnie!" Leonardo's commanding voice brought Donatello back to reality, "No word of this! … to anyone!" With truculent gaze, Leonardo's expression didn't leave any options. He could be very 'persuasive' when he needed to. A short restrained nod, followed by a wave of purple fabric, and a pair of deep brown pools of sincerity and understanding silently brought an end to that discussion.

Donatello was always the most trustworthy brother! He always kept his word…


	5. Chapter 5

…Sharp blades, slashing everything and everyone around, were leaving a long track of blood. No one could even see the deadly katana, they were moving so fast. They won't lay a finger on him. Wouldn't get the slightest chance to get close enough. He was unstoppable, an oiled-up machine, unable to look back, unaware of how many lives were cut, lopped and sliced! Piles and piles of bodies, as far as the eye could see, pieces and bits, mutilated limbs! Imperturbably merciless green force of total destruction, he was moving forward, blindly striking his enemy. There was no way out…

"USAGI!" Fearless Leader was stubbornly making his way to his, possessed as it seemed, rabbit, running through the crowd of heavily armed Foot, as if he was a deadly water-missile, slashing through high stormy waves at the middle of a black rampant ocean.

Paying no attention to three ninja stars, sticking out his shoulder, like a triplet of odd weeds in the middle of a perfectly green meadow, Leonardo stumped for a moment, being presented by a deep cut at the back of his upper thigh. But that fortunate blow of a random Foot soldier, who was immediately sorry for his short-lived success, receiving an abrupt souvenir between his eyes, didn't stop the enraged turtle. On the contrary, he launched into a light sprint, now delivering blows left and right minding nothing but his goal: he had to get to Usagi, by the means of his life.

"Leonardo…" Usagi's voice died away in the surrounding sound of battle-cries, coming from every direction.

Young, inexperienced warriors fell right down, dropping under the turtle's feet and to his sides, slain by his merciless blows and strikes, or smashed by the inhuman mutant force suddenly awakened deep inside Leonardo. His eyes searching for the rabbit in the mess of black. His thoughts unwillingly forced into that place inside his mind once again. A place he was afraid of. A place he hoped he'd never have to go to again. No looking back now. His world narrowed down, turning into one obvious line of action, as he finally spotted his target.

"Usagi!"

The Elite ninja, highly trained warriors of the Foot clan, held their circle, separating them, like a wall of human flesh, barricading his way to Usagi, who was now surrounded, fighting off about a dozen ninja, more and more piling up over his head. Those warriors were more accomplished, call them the experts of dealing with the vicious YOKAI. There was no getting through them...

The explosion came so suddenly and out of nowhere…

Leo's body stood still, frozen in time, deafened by that great noise, as he shook his head, trying to gather the last bits of consciousness, when darkness was making its way, surrounding him.

He had to make it! He had to get to Usagi! No matter what…

But the world was slowly getting out of focus, and he could only see blurred smudges of black and red, ascending all around him until it all went totally dark…

 _ **~No place for weakness, Fearless ~**_

…his family, his weakness!

They were demanding Michelangelo be brought to them! What did the Foot want his little brother for?! They already got **him** , the leader, the strongest one. Besides, what in the world were they thinking, he'd just give his family up?! And present Mikey on a silver plate?

"Cowards! Untie my hands and fight… Fight me!"

Eyes tightly shut, perspiration gathering on the torrid forehead, Leonardo was trying to keep it together and not let the inevitable roar of pain out of his system. But his traitorous body, it seemed, was doing everything possible in order to overthrow his reign. Pressure, increasing rapidly, was running through his pulsing veins straight into his distressed brain. Heartbeat rising quicker, reflexes refusing to connect… Vastly, he was losing control…

 _ **~Leo, it's okay… there's nothing wrong with you~**_

…he knew it for sure. He knew something was wrong!

How could he win?

About to be ripped off of all hopes and dreams he'd built, piece by piece, with his own sweat and blood, over the years. The struggles and the heartache he overtook in **his** name, in the name of love itself.

All that crap he was forced to swallow up from his family, his brothers! All their questioning, disapproving, pitiful looks he used to receive. Constantly needing to prove himself to them, to their father! Prove and demonstrate time after time that he was worthy, that he was the right choice… honor-bound, honest, heroic and strong enough to be the leader.

It was hard enough already! He didn't ask for this… this odd circumstance. This unfortunate complexity. This… this weakness…

 **His** , should have been the will upon which they all should have acted all along. Accepting **his** leadership! Respecting **his** command! Following **his** rules! Being the embodiment of **his** strategies… being **his** team… he had to protect them… **his family**... at all costs…

 _ **~ Open mind is an important attribute every great leader should master, my son ! Listen and pay attention to your brothers! ~**_

…they proved to be good brothers, and loyal followers!

They accepted him as he was… right after he himself was ready and willing to accept.

But however try, one cannot erase the past.

What is the future without the past? And what is the future without the present? Who knows? And who cares… It takes time to heal deep wounds of the heart...

 ** _~There is no controlling the whims of the heart, kame~_**

...head, feverishly pounding! Heart, wasting away…

Leoardo was unable to use his brain properly.. All he was aware of, converged into a single, strikingly sharp embodiment of anguish. There was too much pain! His thigh was on fire!

"Aah…" – he hissed through gritted teeth, coming to his senses and staring at the floor, where he found himself.

" _Suman_!" - came from behind his shell, " _Mo chotto_ …"

"What? What happened? Where.. nnnnng!" - complained the turtle, trying to rearrange his elbows and knees, and only causing himself a tremendous amount of pain.

"Patience, kame… try not to move right now!" Ronin's concentrated tone captured and enveloped, Leonardo's vigilance, separating him from reality. It made him want to shamefully hide his head inside his shell, and shut his eyes very, very tightly, just like when he was a kid and wanted all the bad, scary things to go away.

"Almost done..."

Somehow Usagi's voice always succeeded in keeping Leo's monsters quiet. He could feel soft fingers on his upper thigh… His wound! It was being patched up. Usagi was taking care of him… but… why did he feel so drowsy? Why couldn't he remember what happened?

"How… (groan) did we get here?" - he inquired, controlling the hardly perceptible shiver in his voice, "And where is here, I'd like to know.."

Soft furry fingers and carefully applied claws scratched the surface of his shell. Usagi's touch traveled up, away from the damaged leg, meticulously caressing green skin in all the unprotected (by the shell) areas, sending pleasant shivers along Leonardo's body. Completely losing his previous trail of thought, the turtle welcomed these unanticipated vibrations, his mind speedily turning on and off of focus, and eventually setting up for pacifying repose.

"Your wounds look good!" - said Usagi, completely ignoring Leonardo's query, "No need to worry! I took care of everything. You're as good as new…" - he continued, softly caressing Leo's arms, and sealing it all with a long gentle kiss on Leo's shoulder. Then another kiss on his neck, and yet another on his nape, preventing the turtle from thinking straight, making him forget. Like some anesthetic tranquilizer, Usagi's lips caused Leonardo to shut down, reminding him of the reason he allowed this to happen… over and over again. "You are as magnificently handsome as the day I first laid my eyes on you, kame! All those years ago…"

Leo couldn't help but smile. Usagi never failed in making him feel wanted, desired and… unique? He caught himself on that repeating realization and sarcastically sniggered into his own palms, immersing face down inside the pile of cushions he found were scattered around them. His body still stiff and drowsy.

"So tense…" Usagi reached for green shoulders and neck, pinpointing several areas and masterfully pushing furry white knuckles into them one at a time.

"Mmm…" Leo's mind was vastly losing focus. And after the rabbit repeated his maneuvers, minding all the designated energy spots on the turtle's body, the surrounding world became foggy and everything felt like it was floating in midair, "That… feels… great!" - was all Leo could squeeze out, as he felt the last signs of the recent pain evaporate into nothingness, "Arigato!"

" _Chotto_ …" - laughed the rabbit, "I am not done with you yet" He leaned onto the motionless turtle spread on the mat, pressing his warm furry face to green bald head, "I prescribe stress release" - he said into Leo's ear, and tracing a single snow-white finger over the patterns of his shell, explained: " _Ano koto_ … That thing you talked about the other time… do you remember? What you asked?" The rabbit smirked self-indulgently, taking notice of the confused excitement slowly appearing on the turtle's face.

Leonardo only mentioned it as a fun idea, an interesting territory to explore. They never agreed to actually try it out. But Usagi was a highly attentive lover, a master in this field, if you will. He indefinitely kept in his mind every tiny detail of his partner's little quirks. And now, with everything at stake, it seemed to be the perfect timing to let that mastery do what it could do best - heal mental wounds, blur and rewind afflicted diseased mind, make Leonardo forget… heal his soul. Make him loosen his defenses.

Usagi kiss-trailed his way towards the green face and, gently pulling closer, looked into the depths of the dark blue of Leonardo's eyes. Attached his warm pinkish nose to Leo's beak, "Hmm? _Wasureta ka_? " He suggestively hummed, inhaling his lover's sent and confirming the turtle's immediate conjecture.

Leonardo blinked in surprise, the air clogging up in his throat. Did Usagi just imply what he thought he did? The ronin went on caressing and stroking with his furry palms, lovingly observing his mate's reaction to his unexpected proposal, while astonished turtle kept silent, allowing the circumstance take its own course.

"Will you let me help you relax if only for a short time?" - the rabbit asked, kissing Leo's shoulder again, "I'll be careful… enough… if that is what you want, of course…" He smiled wickedly.

Leonardo mutely nodded, as his lips twitched and broke into a crooked smile. He felt drunk. Drunk with love... and willingly ready to succumb to the inevitable, sweet, desirable, but feared charm of his fluffy partner.

"I will take good care of you…" - continued the ronin, and Leonardo slightly shut his eyes, still unable to believe what Usagi was suggesting. A second later he felt warm soft fingers enclosing on his neck. Shivering from anticipation, he only waited for the suspended question…

"Do you accept my authority, Leonardo?" The words were spoken in a serious, rough tone.

And Leo nodded, slowly, still not believing his ears, electrifying desire and promise of upcoming pleasure intoxicating every single nerve in his system. All pain, suspicion or fret absently forgotten.

"I need to hear you say it! Do you accept **MY authority**?" Soft fingers on Leo's neck tightened up, only just slightly.

"Yes..."

"In that case.. you are allowed to lie down on your belly, **slave**!" This time Usagi's words sounded like a dry command, "You will only be required to obey and do whatever I tell you! Shitagau!"

And Leonardo obeyed…

Tail up in the air, knees and elbows dug deep into the mattress, his blue bandanna mask tied around his neck, green toes twitching in involuntary spasmic shocks.

"Mmmm… aah.. " Went into the cushions while fearles tail was dealt a merciful fate of pleasure treatment in between the ronin's lips.

Usagi's hands moving deliberately slowly (way too slowly), were stroking the honorable erection, dripping onto the mattress underneath.

"Not yet! Hold your horses!" The rabbit's commanding tone sounded sternly aggressive, "only when I say you can!"

"Mmmmmmmm.." - came from inside the cushions.

Unable to bare it any longer, the turtle impatiently jerked the lower part of his body up, making his claim firmer introduced.

Discontentedly letting go of all the green body parts in his current possession, Usagi shook his head inevitably smiling: "This deserves a punishment, slave! You know that!"

The slap was firm and echoed dryly around the room's walls.

"Nnngg!"

"You heard me: not until **I say you can**!"

Short choked growl of irrepressible temper and a very suggestive moan followed into the cushions, when the rabbit resumed his handy-work.

"Please…" - came from beneath.

"Nani?" Usagi was yet again compelled to withdraw.

Quick, short breaths, "Onegai" Green thighs suggestively moving from side to side, "Please?"

Usagi licked his lips, but didn't drop his character: "Please **what** , slave!?" - he growled in an angry requiring voice, teasingly pinching Leo's trembling thighs.

"Nnnnhhgg!" Leonardo was out of breath, "Please, MASTER!"

"Do you want your solution now?" - questioned Usagi, attempting to pet the turtle's tail near the anus.

"Aaah.. yes! YES!"

"Yes?" Usagi licked the tail, from it's tip to the root.

"Aah.. shhhhell! Usagi!"

"What was that?"

"Mmmaster! Please, **master** , I need the solution! Now! Right now!" One of Leonardo's hands jerked toward his groin.

Usagi closed his eyes in a visible relief, securing his position: "No! Not like that!" he took hold of Leo's arms, bringing them up and behind his shell, restricting his movements, then observed his worked up partner, whom he brought absolutely to the edge, "Are you ready?" - he questioned, "Are you ready for the solution?"

"Mmm…" - hips rocking, slamming into white torso and lap.

A wide smile appeared on Usagi's face, strictly out of character, but he couldn't help it: "Remember, slave, you asked for it!" - he pronounced in a low ruthless tone, entering carefully at first, but then drawing inside fully in one single blow.


End file.
